Everything Changes
by Lottielouise
Summary: Charlie has been in care all of her life. She is so happy with Rick but what happens when 1 night could turn out to change the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Everything Changes

Chapter 1 

7:00 am, the alarm bell went off. Charlie Walker woke up with her bright red hair covering her face. She open her emerald green eyes to be blinded by the bright sun that was gleaming through her turquoise room.

"_Another day" _Charlie thought to herself. Charlie got out of bed and walked across the room to get her Newcastle High uniform out of the wardrobe. "_Urrghhh really don't want to go to school today" _

Charlie got dressed and went downstairs to join the 11 other children in the kitchen. As she walked she put her tie round her neck loosely and shortened her skirt so that it was just above her knee. Charlie walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a pair of hands being wrapped round her waist.

"Hey babe how's you?"

"Alright s'pouse"

"C'mon lets get something to eat before the others have it all"

Charlie was then led of to the table with her boyfriend Rick. She sat down to start doing her makeup.

"Babe don't put that rubbish on your face you're perfect just the way you are" Rick called.

Rick came back over with a bowel of cereal for himself and a slice of toast for Charlie. Rick started to eat whilst watching Charlie put on the last of her makeup. Several minutes later Charlie looked back up at Rick with her bright green eyes. "C'mon lets go babe" Charlie said as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her boyfriends lips.

"Oi that's enough of that" Tracy the careworker called.

"Alright chill Tracy we're going" Charlie shouted back.

"Babe what about your toast?" Rick asked concerned for the fact that the second time that week Charlie had not eaten her breakfast.

"I'll have something later don't worry"

With that Rick, Charlie and the other children went of to Newcastle High School

**Authors Note: Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Changes

Chapter 2

About half an hour later both Charlie and Rick arrived at the rusty red gates of Newcastle High . Both teens sighed as the thought of another long and boring day in the PRU dawned on them.

"Rick why on earth have we been placed in the unit for rejects?"

"C'mon babe it's not that bad, hey at least we don't have to worry about being late to our next lesson cuz we don't have to move to a different room"

"Rick i'm being serious! I'm sick and tired of us being known as the dumb care kids from Newcastle High. Don't you want to make something of your self?"

"Babe of course I do but beating myself up about it isn't gonna make life any easier"

"S'pose your right"

Both teens then leaned in to give each other a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oi!"

The startled teens both looked around to see a very angry looking Miss Boston staring back at them.

"YOU TWO INSIDE NOW! YOU'RE LATE"

Charlie looked at Rick and laughed. _"Oh the joy of being in the PRU"_ Thought Charlie. Both teens followed Miss Boston inside holding hands whilst preparing for another insightful day in the PRU of Newcastle High

Once inside both Charlie and Rick took their seats, Charlie sitting next to Barry and Rick sitting next to Elektra. Their first lesson was Science so Miss Diamond was in the PRU waiting for them.

"C'mon guys settle down. BARRY! Turn that phone of this instant!. Today we're going to learn about the differences between mitosis and meiosis"

From hearing this Charlie immediately took out one of her headphones and plugged herself in to block the boredom of science from her mind. Although Charlie was fairly good at Science and Miss Diamond was one of her favourite teachers she didn't really want to have it first thing on a Monday morning.

"CHARLIE!" Shouted Miss Diamond.

Charlie then looked up to see Miss Diamond looking at her along with the rest of the class staring back at her.

"Have you been paying attention to a single thing I've been saying the past twenty five minutes?"

"Er no miss sorry just don't feel like listening to you drone on about something so pointless and insignificant that isn't going to be useful to me in the future" Charlie said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Right if that's the way you feel then you can go and sit outside my office for the rest of the lesson" said Miss Diamond with a deathly glare upon Charlie.

"Na you're alright think I might stay here for a bit" smirked Charlie.

At this point the whole class was staring at Charlie gob smacked at the fact that she had even dared to answer the deputy head back.

"Babe don't" warned Rick

Miss Diamond then walked up to Charlie and stood behind her chair knelt down so that she was in her eyesight. Miss diamond then whispered into her ear:

"if you don't do as you're told right now I will send you to Mr Jackson do you understand?"

With that Miss Diamond picked up Charlie's book and walked out of the classroom with Charlie in front of her and led her to her office.

**Authors Note: A PRU stands for pupil referral unit, this is where children who are having trouble in mainstream school go. **


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Changes

Chapter 3

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE! I AM YOUR TEACHER AND YOU ARE MY PUPIL! WHEN YOU ARE HERE I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW RULES AND BEHAVE!" Shouted Miss Diamond as she and Charlie walked into her office

"NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BEEN DISRUPTIVE BUT YOU HAVE NOT BOTHERED TO APOLOGISE FOR YOUR APPALLING BEHAVIOUR THIS LESSON"

"Oh big whoop you know as well as I do I'm never going to use that stuff anyway so I don't see how it matters" said Charlie sarcastically.

"It matters because you will need it to pass your exams. Don't you want to do something with your life?"

"Yeah I do actually..." argued Charlie.

"Oh yeah?! What?"

"I WANT TO FIND MY PARENTS SO I CAN ASK THEM WHY THEY SCREWED ME OVER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO" Spoke Charlie softly with a slight tear falling down her cheek.

From hearing this Miss Diamond sat down and took a long breathe. She pulled a chair and put her feet on top of the chair. Whilst doing this Charlie completely broke down, tears were falling uncontrollably leaving the mascara to run freely down her face.

After a few minutes had passed and Charlie had stopped crying Miss Diamond stood up and began to walk over to Charlie. Charlie looked up at Miss Diamond and smiled apologetically. Miss Diamond smiled back.

"Charlie I thought you were set on becoming a Care Worker like Tracy?" Asked Miss Diamond. (At this point all teachers were made well aware of the Children's situation)

"I am but for the past few weeks all I've been able to think about is who my parents are, what they look like, where they live and why they dumped me when I was 2 days old"

"Charlie no one is going to stop you from finding your birth parents but when you're in school you need to concentrate on getting your exams needed for your A Levels so that you can go and achieve in life what you've always wanted" Whilst saying this Miss Diamond reached out and grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry Miss I don't mean to misbehave it's just things and been getting on top of me lately you know what with all the coursework and the exam prep." Charlie looked straight at Miss Diamond when saying this.

"Look its fine just don't do it again ok? And I'll make sure to make all teachers aware of what's happening with you at the moment."

Suddenly the school bell rang and the hallway started to fill up with all the pupils who were moving to their next lesson. At this point Miss Diamond and Charlie got up and walked out of Miss Diamonds office.

"Now go back to the PRU and apologise for misbehaving and I'll see what I can do to help" Said Miss Diamond smiling sweetly.

"Okay Miss thanks"

When Charlie was walking back to the PRU she bumped into Kayleigh and Rick.

"Hey Lottie what happened I mean I hope you didn't get too told of cuz Miss Diamond is a good teacher. Better than most in this place" Laughed Kayleigh.

"Babe you're such an idiot, but I love you" smiled Rick

"Love you too Rick"

Both teens leaned in and kissed each other in-front of Kayleigh who was pretending to throw up.

"Oh c'mon that's just gross get a room you two"

All three teens laughed and made their way back to the PRU for their lesson with Mr Mansfield.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Changes

Chapter 4

Several minutes later Kayleigh, Rick and Charlie arrived back in the PRU for maths with Mr Mansfield. Unfortunately, he was off so they had Mr Fryer instead. All teens went and sat down. Charlie sat with Elektra; Rick sat with Kayleigh and her brother Barry.

"Hey Lottie I thought you were out of this hell hole? Asked Barry

"Yeah I am but I'm only in here for science, maths and English"

"Oh okay"

About half an hour later Mr Fryer had completely bored himself with teaching the class that he had fallen asleep with his tea in one hand and his biscuit in the other. All the students had by this point walked out of school and had gone down to the local chippy for something to eat.

"Baz this was such a great idea thanks for this"

"Yeah thanks mate"

"No problem guys just remember that you owe me £3:00 each okay!?"

"Oh my god we'll get into so much trouble" said Charlie worryingly.

"Charlie you are such a worry wart. You used to be such fun when you went out with me"

"Yeah well luckily I saw sense" Charlie then leaned in and gave Rick a soft kiss on the lips.

"And anyway I sort of promised Miss Diamond that I would behave so excuse me for not wanting us to get caught.

"Urrgghh what ever" Said Barry slightly annoyed that Charlie had belittled him.

All of the PRU students had gone home apart from Barry, Kayleigh, Charlie and Rick. All of them started to walk up when they saw Miss Boston drive up. They all started to run but because Miss Boston was in her car she soon caught up with them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" shouted Miss Boston.

"Urmm well we appear to be having something to eat innit Miss" Said Barry with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Baz stop please" said Kayleigh hoping that her elder brother would listen to her.

"Anyway Miss I thought that you were supposed to be teaching a class right about now" Said Barry cheekily

"Barry seriously stop it" Hissed Charlie holding onto Ricks' hand.

"Oi shut up care kid I'm sorting it" Shouted Barry.

"ACTUALLY BARRY YOU'RE NOT SORTING IT, I'M SORTING IT. GET BACK TO SCHOOL NOW! Charlie I'll be telling Miss Diamond what has happened and she won't be happy. You can expect a phone call home and a week's detention for your behaviour this morning and for skipping class."

All of the students got into Miss Boston's car and was driven back to school and was sent straight to Mr Jackson's office apart from Charlie who was sent to Miss Diamond in her office.

"CHARLIE I AM SO ANGRY AND DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU THAT I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING" Shouted Miss Diamond.

"Miss chill out I mean it's not like I do it all the time anyway"

"Don't you tell me to chill out, and it doesn't matter that you don't do it all the time you shouldn't be doing it at all. I've spoken to the teachers to let them know what is going on but after what's happened I don't know whether I should help you or not. You have made me feel so ashamed and embarrassed for even thinking about persuading the other teachers into giving you support"

"Miss please I really am sorry I did try to stop Barry and the others but they wouldn't listen"

"What ever happened to saying no and staying in school like you're supposed to?"

"Well I didn't want Rick and Barry to start fighting so I went along to supervise if that makes any sense"

"Oh for god's sake you know as well as I do that whether Barry and Rick get along or not it still doesn't make up for the fact that you have been misbehaving all day"

"Look I really am sorry Miss"

"It doesn't matter now because you're the one who got yourself into this mess not me. You will wait here whilst I go and find Rick so that I can take you both home. I've rung your Tracy so she will know exactly why I have brought you home and why you will be spending your detentions with me so that you can catch up with all the lessons you have missed today"

Miss Diamond then walked out leaving Charlie on her own. Charlie reached out for her phone and texted Danny:

"_**Hey babe what happened with you and Jackson? xx"**_

"_**Hey Babe not much just got given a week's detention for skipping class and I've got to write an essay explaining why skipping school is wrong xx"**_

"_**Oh okay, Miss D is taking us home xx" **_

"_**Yeah I know I see her now xx"**_

About five minutes later Miss Diamond arrived back at the office with Rick, she collected her things and led the two teens to her car to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything Changes 

Chapter 5

Charlie and Rick got out of the car and followed Miss Diamond into Elm Tree House. None of them were talking but there was a clear atmospheric tension between them all. As they approached the front door both Charlie and Rick looked up to see several faces gazing at them in concern. This was not the first time that they had been in trouble and Miss Diamond had brought them both home.

As they walked into the auburn coloured front entrance the nuzzle of whispers surrounded them all.

"Wait here whilst I go and talk to Tracy and Mike" spoke Miss Diamond sternly.

Charlie and Rick sat down quietly and layed into each other's arms. Charlie looked up at Rick and Rick gave Charlie a soft kiss on the forehead.

"C'mon babe it'll be alright I promise"

"Rick it won't be alright. I promised Miss Diamond that I wouldn't get into any more trouble and look what happened. I'm sick and tired of getting into trouble all the time. I just want to get on with school without having to worry about the likes of Barry"

Just then Miss Diamond appeared with an angry looking Mike.

"You two in my office NOW!"

Charlie and Rick then followed Miss Diamond and Mike into the office.

"This misbehaving has GOT to stop!" explained Mike.

At this point both teens were staring at the floor wondering when the god forsaken lecture was going to be over.

"Look its fine nothing major happened" Interrupted Miss Diamond.

"I'll be here at 7:45 to take you 2 to school from now on. I'll also be taking you home as well. Rick you can go now"

As Rick walked out he looked at Charlie worryingly. He knew something wasn't right.

Miss Diamond continued to talk:

"And as for you Charlie I have organised it so you will only have me as you main teacher from now on. This means that you will report to my office every morning once i've dropped you off at 8:45. The only time you will move to a different class room is when you have a science lesson in the PRU."

About ten minutes later Charlie appeared out of the office. She looked up at Rick and smiled. Rick grabbed hold of her hand and took her into the games room for a little while before dinner was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything Changes

Chapter 6

"CHARLIE! TIME TO GET UP! MISS DIAMOND WILL BE HERE IN 45 MINUTES!"

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!"

"_Urrgghhhh why does school have to start so early" _wondered Charlie. Charlie got out of bed and went over to her shiny dressing table. About 15 minutes later Charlie had finished her makeup and her hair. _"Too much trouble to style it" _Charlie had her bright cherry red hair in a high ponytail. Charlie went over to her wardrobe to get her clean uniform out.

Downstairs everyone was panicking not only was it parents evening but it was also the time of year that everyone dreaded; their annual review. This was where the care workers and the social workers review each child's case and see if there has been any progress.

As Charlie walked out of her room she had a quick glance at herself. As usual her skirt was way too high, her blouse wasn't fully done up, her tie was hanging loosely around her neck, her socks were past her knees and her shoes were little heels that all the teachers hated her wearing.

"CHARLIE! WE'VE GOTTA GO" yelled Miss Diamond up the stairs.

"Really don't want to do this" thought Charlie as she grabbed her school bag and folder full of school work.

Charlie walked out of her room past Elektra's and past Rick's. As she was walking she bumped into Rick. As usual Rick was not in the correct uniform. He was wearing blue jeans with his red high tops, a blouse with about 3 of the buttons missing and his tie was hanging too low for any of the teachers liking. Along his wrist were a number of bracelets and bits of elastic for him to play with when he gets bored during the lessons.

"Hey babe, you ready for today?" said Rick as he grabbed hold of Charlie's hand.

"No not really why do we have to have those stupid reviews?" said Charlie as she leant into Rick and kissed him on his cheek.

"C'mon babe, it's not that bad and anyway nothing really happens"

"Mmmm

Both Rick and Charlie walked downstairs to find that Miss Diamond was already in the kitchen with the others. To Charlie and many of the other care children Miss Diamond had been the motherly figure that many of them had missed out on or had longed for. Miss Diamond had that way of making things seem so clear and simple when things were tough. Miss Diamond was the one person who was prepared to give the children a chance regardless of the fact that they lived in care. She was the only teacher who was prepared to allow all the children to go to Newcastle High.

"You guys ready?" said Miss Diamond as she smiled when they entered the room.

"Yeah let's just get this day over with"

"Don't be like that I'll be fine, Charlie you still need to apologise for walking out of lesson"

"WHAT WHY?"

"Don't speak to me like that now do as I say and get in the car"

About 10 minutes later Miss Diamonds car drove up to the school. Rick and Charlie got out of the car and began to walk over to Kayleigh and Danielle

"Charlie meet me outside my office in 15 minutes" called Miss Diamond.

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"Charlie!"

"Okaaaayy fine see you there"

Miss Diamond walked into school leaving Rick and Charlie with Kayleigh and Danielle.

"Why do you have to go to Miss's office?"

"Cuz your brother is an idiot and got me into trouble so I now have to spend all day every day in her office doing my work"

"Babe you know that wasn't the case but yeah the last bit is true"

"Ha! On the bright side you like her so it shouldn't be that bad and anyway it's only until your grades improve" smile Danielle.

Just then the school bell rang, Kayleigh and Danielle walked into school whilst Rick walked Charlie to Miss Diamond's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything Changes

Chapter 7

Around 15 minutes later Charlie and Rick had finished speaking to Kayleigh and Danielle and were now walking to Miss Diamonds' office. The walk to the office was silent as both teens had things on their mind. Once arrived outside the office Rick pulled Charlie into a kiss. Just when they were going to lean in Miss Diamond opened the door.

"You are late! Get in now! Rick make your way down to the PRU now!"

Rick gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek and made his way down to the PRU leaving Charlie and Miss Diamond standing in the hallway.

"You can't speak to us like that" complained Charlie as she entered the office.

"Oh I'm sorry next time I'll schedule it with you first" Said Miss Diamond sarcastically.

"Have you got your books and equipment?"

"Erm no cuz you told me to come straight here"

"Don't give me that tone, wait here whilst I go and collect your things. Oh and DON'T touch anything"

As Miss Diamond walked out of the office Charlie immediately got out her phone and started to text Rick.

"**Hey babe plz meet me outside the office at break got something to tell you xxxx"**

Just then Miss Diamond walked back in with all of Charlie's work and books**. **She looked and Charlie and smiled slightly. Miss Diamond put the books down on the table and went and sat at her desk leaving Charlie to get on with the work. Numerous times throughout the lessons leading up to break Miss Diamond walked out of the office to deal with other students who were misbehaving. Charlie had completed all the work and was now staring out of the window absent minded waiting for the school bell to ring for break. Charlie looked into her bag and reached for her phone. When looking at it she found that Rick had replied to the message.

"**Yeah sure babe, hope it's not too serious, BEHAVE in Miss' office LOL" **

Just then the bell rang. Charlie quickly picked up her bag and ran of the office to meet Rick. Once she found Rick she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Okay babe what's up?"

"Well…."

"Babe what is it?"

"I think I might be pregnant"

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update as much as I can in the half-term.**


End file.
